1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the securing of a container or containers onto a supporting frame, and particularly to a container lock assembly which will permit varying sizes and quantities of containers to be placed on a platform trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The trend toward use of containers to haul and store cargo, and the like, has created the problem of securing the containers to a platform trailer or other suitable vehicle which transports the containers. For example, given a 40 foot nominal platform trailer, a shipper may desire to secure a 40 foot container thereon, or an intermix of containers of various sizes from five feet to 35 feet in place of the single container. Prior systems for securing containers in such a manner were rather limited, inasmuch as the variety of types and sizes of containers which could be secured simultaneously on a 40 foot nominal platform trailer was far less than desired. One known system employs adjustable couplers and corner fittings to secure the containers, and to secure a desired intermix including several of the smaller type containers of only five to ten feet, would require the trailer to be almost 50 feet long.